Would You Ever Go Out With Me?
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: I don't really know what to say about this just a little flirting session between Blane and Daisy really. Rated T because... well flirting.


**Still having writers Block, so I'm just writing a bunch of one shots that are probably starting to get annoying, I'm sorry I'm trying my best. I suppose this is kind of an AU I mean I'm imagining that they aren't spies in this but you can't really tell. I'm just trying to fathom what Blane and Daisy's relationship would be like if they weren't spies. To be honest, probably the same Whatever I'm rambling so here is a little one shot. (I only rated it T because the flirting in it** **is kinda sexy *shrug* whatever)**

**Please R&R it means a lot**

**This is really short- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh. Please don't kill me!**

Blane sat in maths staring a girl: Daisy.

Daisy had a reputation of being an airhead who only cared about hair make-up and celebrities, but Blane knew that was just for show, that there was more to Daisy Miller than her glamorous facade.

Of course, Blane could never date her, I mean, What would a beautiful girl like her see in a pathetic dorkish boy like him. She would probably end up dating some one like 50, his social status was a lot higher than Blane's. Yes of course Daisy deserved a guy that would use her as an object and not someone who actually had feelings for her, wait.

Did Blane even have feelings for her? Maybe. He wasn't quite sure, yet.

Blane allowed his mind to wonder. He saw himself with Daisy in a relationship, the thought gave him a funny feeling in his stomach (that had nothing to do with the dinner lady's dodgy cooking).

Dream on Whittaker.

A magazine was thrust into his face surprising him and knocking him backwards of his chair. The class erupted into laughter as Blane rose from underneath the desk rubbing his head.

"Ow" He mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Daisy asked in between laughs.

"Splendid" He replied. Daisy rose from her chair and helped him up.

"Thanks" He muttered trying to conceal his blushing.

"That's a nasty knock" she said standing on tiptoes to assess his head. He bent over slightly so that she could see it better.

"You might want to go and get some ice" She said moving his hair out of the way so that she could see the bump that had appered on the back of Blane's head.

"Yes, would you like to go with him, Daisy?" Miss Templeman asked.

"N-"

"Okay then" Daisy cut Blane off in mid-sentence and dragged him out of the classroom.

"So do you enjoy my company?" Blane asked his tone slightly flirtatious. Daisy laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself" She said back in a seductive voice.

"I just wanted an excuse to get out of that lesson" Blane saw this as an amazing opportunity to try something. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

"Or just an excuse to spend time with me?" Blane said holding onto her waist.

"Maybe it was" She said raising her eyebrows and putting her hands of Blane's shoulders, more for Balance than the given effect it had on Blane.

"Or maybe, like I said, you're flattering yourself" She said slapping his cheeks and kissing his forehead.

"It's going to take a lot more than fancy footwork to impress me"

Blane let go of her waist and continued down the corridor.

"Would you ever date me?" He asked.

The question startled Daisy. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. Of course she would if she had it her way she would date him right now. But she wasn't going to make herself easy for him, oh no. She crossed her arms and put all her weight on one foot. She looked him up and down.

"Maybe" She said. turning away and continuing down the corridor.

"would you ever date 50?" Blane asked trying and failing to suppress the curiosity in his voice.

Daisy felt a smile tug on her lips.

"Oh, yes" She said in a convincing tone.

"Did you not know that I'm dating him currently?" Daisy asked taking a step closer.

"Really?" Blane sounded disappointed.

"Yes, there is nothing I love more than off brand jewelry and pants that are too big for him" Daisy tone changed to sarcastic. Blane's face lit up then changed to exaggerated anger.

"Aw was little Blane jealous?" She asked in a voice one would use when addressing babies.

"No!" he said his face turning redder and redder by the minuet. She winked at him.

"Oh look at that were here" Daisy said leaning against the wall next to the door. Blane joined her leaning against the door.

"Can you just clarify one thing for me?" He asked leaning closer.

"You would never date me, ever?" He asked so close that Daisy could feel his breath on her lips.

"Like I said maybe" She replied before kissing his bottom lip and opening the door sending him crashing inside.

She followed laughing her head off...

**So yeah idk. That was a bit naff. Sorry.**

**Ugh It's quarter past nine and I still need to straighten my hair for school tomorrow. pffft. this sucks.**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


End file.
